1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a highly visible, point of impact, firearm target. It pertains particularly to firearm targets suitable for use at long range wherein the bullet puncture area enlarges and becomes readily visible from a distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonplace problem presented when target shooting with conventional targets, particularly during long range target shooting, is the fact that the bullet holes through the target are almost invisible to the marksman. This problem is particularly acute when the rounds are of small caliber. Hence, when it is desired to determine the shooting score after firing a number of rounds, it often is necessary to travel to the target in order to inspect it at close range. After each inspection, the marksman must return to the shooting station before resuming practice. This obviously is a time-consuming routine which is irritating and interrupts the marksman's attentive effort.
It heretofore has been proposed (Loe U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,803) to provide a laminar indicating target wherein the face surfaces of the laminae are of contrasting colors. Upon bullet impact, the outer layer is caused to separate from the underlying layer in the vicinity of the bullet hole, thereby rendering the location of the impact more readily visible because of the exposure of an increased area of the underlying lamina of a contrasting color.
In practice, this desired result is difficult to achieve for two fundamental reasons:
First, it is difficult to provide an outer lamina which will not soak into, or be transferred to, the underlying lamina, thereby destroying the color contrast between the two laminae and thwarting the purposes of the invention.
Second, it is difficult to provide a surface lamina which, upon bullet impact, is removed selectively to the desired degree in the immediate area of the bullet hole only. It will be apparent that if a sufficient amount of the surface lamina is not removed, the purpose of the target is thwarted. On the other hand, if too much of the surface lamina is removed, the bullet holes will not be marked separately from each other but will fuse one into the other. This also defeats the purposes of the target.